


На то и ноты

by Raznoglazaya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Люди делятся на два типа: те, у кого есть "близнец", и те, у кого нет. Или все не так просто?





	На то и ноты

**Author's Note:**

> Меня всегда немного пугала концепция соулмейтов. Так что этот текст - "изживалка ужасов".  
> Когда я хоть как-то сформулировала свою концепцию соулмейтов со всеми этими вынужденно созависимыми отношениями и тем, что жизнь некоторых людей не принадлежит им самим, я стала бояться еще больше.

За что Стив был искренне благодарен новому веку, так это за возможность хоть приблизительно, хоть на отвлеченном примере понять, как все-таки работает связь сдвоенных душ, и как она проявляется. В свое время ему уже пытались объяснять, но подходящих примеров никак не находилось, так что эта часть человеческой жизни оставалась для него загадкой.

– Ну… это как в интернете лазить, – очень издалека начал Клинт. – Вот представь, читаешь ты в википедии статью про англо-бурскую войну. Увлекся весь, переживаешь, а тут всплывает мешающее окошко мессенджера с каким-нибудь глупым стикером. Или с фотографией кота в дикой позе. Или без картинки, но с текстом в духе «Оно уже здесь». И ты отвлекаешься от статьи и пишешь в ответ «Что за оно?», или отвечаешь на стикер еще более глупым, или перебиваешь эффект от кота фотографией мокрого ленивца, заботливо сохраненной раньше. И так вы с кем-то по ту сторону экрана начинаете общаться, а в какой-то момент понимаете, что больше друг без друга уже никак. Хотя изначально ни знакомиться, ни связываться на всю жизнь вы не планировали и вообще, твой собеседник просто ошибся окном или себе что-то в напоминания бросал, но промахнулся.  
– А нельзя просто, – Стив попытался поддержать аналогию, – прицельно знакомиться с людьми в чатах? Чтобы не промахиваться и, самое главное, не ждать, пока тебе напишут первым?  
– Ну, многие так и делают, – Клинт пожал плечами. – Царапают что-нибудь на руке, к примеру. В духе «Привет, как дела?». Если в ответ на ноге появляется «Нормально, но ты испортил мне фотосессию своим приветом, а еще это было больно» – все, дело, считай, в шляпе. Хотя это я приврал, конечно. Ни один псих на себе чат устраивать не станет – слишком больно. Картинки приметные выцарапывают, некоторые, у кого особо причудливые шрамы, своих «близнецов» находят по таким же, татуировки бьют, а потом присматриваются в толпе, нет ли где парной, самые хитрые – свои приблизительные координаты, вроде как «Найди меня»… Да брось, кэп, в твое время наверняка тоже так делали.

Стив неопределенно пожал плечами. Конечно, в его времена тоже так делали – он и сам пару раз пытался нарисовать на себе что-нибудь вычурное чем-нибудь острым, чтобы понять, сдвоенная у него душа, или нет. Ни разу на его «призыв» никто не отозвался, так что больше попыток Стив не предпринимал. В отсутствии близнеца были свои плюсы: например, он смог в итоге попасть в вожделенную армию.

Ни в сороковые, ни теперь «близнецов» в армию не брали, будь то по одиночке или парой. Иногда Стиву казалось, что это несправедливо, но потом он даже стал находить в этом ограничении определенный смысл. «Близнецы» не только отметинами на теле повторяли друг друга, они еще и болели вместе, и умирали тоже. Одна душа на двоих – так это объясняли склонные к эзотерике и мистицизму, а те, кто был не склонен, никак не объясняли, только руками разводили. Факт оставался фактом: брать в армию людей с условной половинкой души было невыгодно, слишком велик был риск получить в тылу соответствующее количество мертвых гражданских. Что до парной службы, то она показала свою малоэффективность еще во времена правления Филиппа Второго.

– В общем, это проявляется чаще всего в неподходящий момент и довольно болезненно, – подытожил Клинт. – Тебе повезло, что ты сам по себе. Мне от моей «половинки» досталась глупейшая девчоночья татуировка на крестце, хоть лазером своди…

Стив кивнул. За прошедшее после разморозки, реабилитации и первичного знакомства с новым миром время он успел порядочно узнать и про новшества, и про сохранившиеся с прошлого века явления. Сдвоенные души все еще не были объяснены, как и то, что находились их носители всегда довольно близко друг к другу (никаких поисков «близнеца» на другом конце света не нужно было производить, хотя это и был популярный сюжет мелодрам: «Она родилась в бедной китайской деревушке, а его воспитали императорские пингвины на дрейфующем в северных морях айсберге, но уже с ранних лет они знали, что им суждено быть вместе»). Никто не придумал способа разделять сдвоенные души, в армию с ними по-прежнему не брали, да и вообще, само это явление все так же делило человечество на два завидующих друг другу лагеря. Исходя из вечного принципа «На том берегу трава всегда зеленее», одиночки завидовали «близнецам» – как же, по-настоящему родственная душа, отношения на всю жизнь, все романтические сказки только о вас: жили долго и счастливо, умерли в один день… «Близнецы», соответственно, завидовали одиночкам: никакой созависимости, полная свобода действий, армейская карьера, опять-таки, да и шанс дожить до своего индивидуального конца жизни, а не закончиться раньше срока только потому, что второй половинке очень захотелось закурить на заправке…

Это вызывало в душе какое-то смутное разочарование. После всех чудес, с которыми Стив успел познакомиться в экспресс-режиме, досадно было узнать, что даже им неподвластна самая большая загадка человечества.

Стив давно, еще с тех полудетских экспериментов считал, что непричастен к ней. Что ж, самое время было в этом усомниться: с некоторых пор на руках и изредка подбородке капитана повадились появляться мелкие следы, похожие на ожоги. Они чудовищно чесались и, к счастью, быстро сходили на нет, повинуясь ускоренной регенерации. Но они были, и точно не принадлежали ему самому. Собственно, потому Стив и стал расспрашивать новых знакомых о проявлениях сдвоенных душ. Пока все было очень похоже на их рассказы, а потому немного пугающе: что за «близнец» мог дожить до разморозки Стива? Или как он мог появиться на свет уже после его заморозки?..

На эти вопросы, практически не оформленные, состоящие только из эмоций и сомнений, не могла дать ответ ни википедия, ни весь интернет, обычно всезнающий.

Какое-то время Стив прислушивался и присматривался к себе, ожидая появления новых нетипичных отметин. Пару дней все было тихо, а потом что-то невидимое болезненно чиркнуло его прямо по свежевыбритому подбородку.

– Ну, хватит, – решил Стив, остановил кровь, подождал, пока царапина затянется, и принялся сочинять гневное письмо, оно же начало знакомства. Клинт, конечно, был прав: обычные люди редко выцарапывали или вырезали на себе длинные тирады. Но обычным человеком Стив не был, да и серьезной боли себе причинять не собирался.

Он вернулся в комнату, разыскал в ящике стола плакатное перо, чиркнул им на проверку по предплечью. Остался довольно заметный след, быстро порозовевший, но никаких порезов, что было приятно.

Стив устроил левую руку на столе и принялся писать на ней правой, экономными резкими движениями, чтобы влезло побольше букв.  
**  
– Джарвис, ты тоже это видишь? – когда предплечье внезапно принялось гореть и чесаться, Тони сперва не понял, в чем дело, потом осознал, что вместо раздражения или аллергии на какой-нибудь особо злостный реагент у него на коже проступают буквы, и усомнился в собственной вменяемости. Он давно не спал: все доводил до ума новый прототип и хлестал кофе цистернами, а потому резонно предположил, что от переутомления, подкравшегося исподволь, начал видеть то, чего нет.  
– Если вы о буквах на предплечье, то да. Не чешите, сэр, боюсь, это снизит читаемость послания.  
– Читаемость, – повторил Тони без выражения, потом поднес руку поближе к глазам, в которые будто песка насыпали, и принялся всматриваться в буквы. – Знаешь, сделай-то снимок этого образчика эпистолярного жанра. Просто для истории. Я разберусь с ним завтра… или когда я там проснусь?  
– При вашей вредной для здоровья привычке спать не более пяти часов подряд, вы проснетесь сегодня, – невидимый Джарвис каким-то образом умудрился поджать губы. – Снимок сделан, вы можете вызвать его на экран в любой момент.  
– Отлично. Вызову когда высплюсь и смогу удивляться. А сейчас я все-таки спать. Затемни окна.

Удивляться было чему: Тони Старк, самопровозглашенный и всенародно признанный гений, миллиардер, плейбой и филантроп, уж точно не стал бы плейбоем, будь у него «близнец». Его и не было никогда – а тут вдруг появился и, судя по выхваченным из послания фрагментам, был от ситуации не в восторге.

Тони проспал не пять часов, а все семь, так что проснулся от странного, почти забытого уже ощущения: он наконец-то отдохнул и не должен был поднимать себя рывком, чтобы работать дальше. Что характерно, и желания подскакивать и приниматься за работу вот прямо сейчас тоже не было – видимо, оно питалось недосыпом.

В таком блаженном состоянии он повалялся еще немного, пролистал свежие новости, отстраненно подивился царящему в мире торжеству неадекватности, смахнул новостную ленту в сторону – и увидел вчерашний снимок.

Мелкие розовые буквы, чем-то похожие на клинопись, проступившие на его собственной руке.

«Уважаемый “близнец”, мне кажется, вы ведете крайне опасный образ жизни. Мне удалось ощутить это на собственной шкуре, и теперь я беспокоюсь за нас обоих. Кислотные ожоги и глубокие порезы явно не относятся к общепринятым способам дать “близнецу” знать о себе. Если вам нужна помощь, сообщите. В любом случае, познакомиться было бы неплохо».

Тон послания предполагал в конце что-нибудь вроде формального «С нетерпением жду ответа, искренне ваш» (или искренне ваша?) и подписи, но предплечье было довольно ограничено в размерах, так что можно было допустить, что финал просто не поместился.

– Так, – Тони сел в постели, потянулся, взглянул на левую руку. Если на ней и были буквы, за время отдыха они успели исчезнуть. – Так. «Близнец». У меня. Не поздновато ли? 

– Доброе утро, сэр, – Джарвис, услышав риторический вопрос, перешел из беззвучного режима в обычный. – Мне казалось, вы сторонник концепции «все происходит вовремя».  
– Не когда это «все» происходит в моей жизни, а я не могу это контролировать, – Тони поднялся и какое-то время занимался обычными утренними делами, старательно не думая о том, что может в любой момент написать «близнецу».

Ближе к десяти утра игнорировать настойчивое желание проверить, что будет, стало невозможно.

– Джарвис, что ты знаешь про сдвоенные души?  
– Немногое, сэр, – немедленно откликнулся Джарвис. – Они, определенно, существуют, хотя подтвердить их существование с помощью методов естественных наук пока не удалось.  
– Ну, с обычными душами это тоже не прокатило. Я имею в виду, можно ли как-то узнать, у кого вторая половина твоей души, отобрать всю душу себе или разделить ее надвое?..  
– Не думал, что от вопросов высоких технологий вы перейдете к философским и метафизическим, – начал было ИскИн, но Тони прервал его.  
– Я не собираюсь конструировать детекторы сдвоенных душ для всех желающих, я хочу только разобраться со внезапно возникшим «близнецом»! Я полжизни был свой собственный и не рвусь привязываться к кому-то на вторую половину.  
– Простите, сэр. Если такие способы и есть, информация о них недоступна. – Джарвис немного помолчал. – Почему вы просто не познакомитесь и не встретитесь?  
– Потому что есть встречи, которые меняют всю жизнь, а я не хочу, чтобы она менялась? – Тони взмахнул рукой в воздухе, вызывая перед лицом голографический интерфейс, снова вывел на него фотографию и задумчиво уставился на нее. Очень хотелось малодушно оставить письмо без ответа, но это было неправильно, и чем дольше он медлил, тем острее это чувствовалось.

В конце концов Тони взял маленькую крестовую отвертку и принялся царапать ей по все тому же многострадальному предплечью. Это оказалось не столько больно, сколько неприятно – рука чесалась, дело шло медленно.

«Доброе утро. Появление “близнеца” очень неожиданно для меня. Сейчас я, вроде как, в шоке. Вы не обидитесь, если пока мы не станем назначать личной встречи? И простите за ожоги и порез – это последствия серии не самых удачных эскпериментов в мастерской. Надеюсь, вы не слишком пострадали».

Закончив сообщение, Тони машинально скомандовал Джарвису «Отправить», потом сообразил, что сделал, и нервно усмехнулся.

– Я проанализировал тематические форумы и литературу по интересующему вас вопросу, – проинформировал Джарвис. – Общее мнение относительно возможности разорвать связь звучит как «От судьбы не уйдешь».  
– Спасибо, это очень утешает, – вздохнул Тони. – Черт, я ненавижу предопределенность! А что это, если не она?  
– Случайность? – предположил Джарвис.  
– Ну да, либо фатализм, либо волюнтаризм, – вздохнул Тони. – Где «близнец» был раньше? Почему все мои прежние травмы никак на нем не сказывались? Черт возьми, если он и был раньше, он должен был уже умереть – ему-то на коленке в пещере никто сердце не латал!  
– Мне кажется, все ответы вы сможете получить при личной встрече, – Джарвис продолжал мягко продавливать свою идею.  
– Может быть. Но не сейчас. Я еще не закончил работу.  
– Как скажете, сэр. Добавить встречу в ваш календарь? Скажем, во вторник через две недели у вас есть окно…  
– Нет!  
**  
Стив нежелание «близнеца» знакомиться так быстро отчасти понимал. Это у него не было никаких особых дел и планов в новой реальности, а у «близнеца» они наверняка были, и теперь их нужно было корректировать с учетом появившегося партнера на всю жизнь.

Чем больше Стив думал об этом «на всю жизнь», тем неуютнее себя чувствовал. Получалось, что он, пока лежал во льдах, никак не нарушал естественного для своего латентного «близнеца» хода вещей, а теперь вот оттаял, проявился и, вроде как, самим фактом своего существования заставлял незнакомого пока человека бросить все и начать новую жизнь. От этого было неловко, хотя любопытство и перевешивало неловкость.

Он подождал немного, пока рубленые буквы исчезнут с руки, снова вооружился пером и коротко ответил:

«Все в порядке. Нам обоим нужно время, чтобы свыкнуться с мыслью. Не хочется давить на вас, но, может быть, нам стоит обзавестись знаком, по которому мы могли бы узнать друг друга, встреться мы случайно? Говорят, такая душа – это судьба, значит, мы должны встретиться так или иначе».

Стив приготовился ждать ответа и совсем было отправился избивать очередную грушу, как вдруг почувствовал жжение и щекотку в районе икры. Кажется, «близнец» не стал дожидаться, пока с руки исчезнет прошлое послание, и принялся отвечать, используя в качестве носителя собственную ногу.

«Мне некомфортна мысль о судьбе, хоть мне и подсовывают ее сегодня уже не в первый раз. Хорошо. Раз мы полагаемся на судьбу, думаю, уместно будет обзавестись более долговечным знаком, чем царапины. Что вы думаете о татуировке? Где-нибудь на видимой части тела, но не на лице».

У ноги было важное преимущество перед рукой, – она была больше, – так что Стив нацарапал чуть ниже:  
«Я за. Вы доверите мне выбор рисунка?».  
«Да. Только обойдитесь без роз и готического шрифта».  
«Договорились», – Стив так увлеченно писал ответ, что все-таки оцарапался до крови, ойкнул и тут же гораздо осторожнее дописал, – «Простите».

Несмотря на царапину и общую странность разговора, хотелось улыбаться.

Выбрать рисунок оказалось до ужаса тяжело. Это должно было быть что-то неизбитое, чтобы случайно не перепутать своего «близнеца» с совершенно посторонним человеком. Что-то красивое. Что-то, что выражало бы всю необычность ситуации…

Стив ломал голову битых полдня, извел стопку бумаги на эскизы и, наконец, кажется, придумал. Правда, его идея могла не понравиться «близнецу», так что он решил сперва продемонстрировать ее в черновом процарапанном виде.

«Вы, должно быть, патриот», – прокомментировал «близнец» проявившиеся на них обоих линии. – «Но это гораздо лучше белоголовых орланов и развевающихся знамен. Я за».

Получив одобрение, Стив довел эскиз до близкого к идеалу состояния и на следующий же день отправился к татуировщику – «близнец» Клинта, она же его жена, посоветовала через мужа толкового.

– Только бабочку себе не набей, – напутствовал Клинт. – Или хоть не на крестце.  
**  
Татуировки проступили на тыльных сторонах обоих запястий Тони – тонкие, изящные и даже почти не чешущиеся. Ухаживать за ними все равно было нужно, так что Тони только порадовался тому, что довел наконец свой прототип до ума и мог временно не работать руками.

Выслушав все рекомендации Джарвиса, Тони кивнул.

– Что ж, две недели без алкоголя, спортзала и прочих раздражителей я, пожалуй, выдержу. Но если все заживет быстрее, моему счастью не будет предела. Что думаешь про саму идею, Джарвис?  
– Мне трудно оценивать искусство, – обтекаемо ответил ИскИн. – Но эти его проявления как минимум вас не портят.  
– Что ж, будем считать, что это комплимент. Мне нужно встретиться с Фьюри и его ребятами. Кажется, у них есть для меня не то предложение, от которого, как они думают, я не смогу отказаться, не то работа, которая может меня заинтересовать… Когда, говоришь, у меня есть окно в расписании встреч?  
– В следующий вторник.  
– Отлично. До тех пор руки уже немного придут в себя, а я привыкну к их новому виду. Сообщи Фьюри, когда я приеду в его мрачное логово.  
– Оно весьма светлое и просторное…  
– Это фигура речи, Джарвис. Фигуры речи-то ты раньше понимал?  
– Не всегда, – ИскИн помолчал. – Вы больше не переписываетесь с вашим «близнецом»?  
– Нет. Мы решили предоставить все судьбе. И так… спокойнее.  
– Вам виднее. Но он или она ведь не рассосется сам собой.  
– Очень жаль, – Тони вытянул перед собой руки, заново рассмотрел татуировки. – Хотя мне нравится его вкус. Может, и хорошо, что он не рассосется.

Время до следующего вторника то летело незаметно, то начинало растягиваться как очень неподатливая пружина. Растягивалось оно в те моменты, которые обычно были заняты физическим трудом, а неслось в те, когда Тони мыслил, записывал и спорил с Джарвисом по поводу придуманного.

Татуировки вели себя прилично, руки почти не шелушились, мазь хорошо себя показывала – в общем, к назначенному времени линии выглядели так, как, должно быть, и задумывались. Тони, постоянно посматривавший ни них в первые дни, совсем привык и перестал их замечать, зато заимел привычку смотреть на руки других людей куда пристальнее, чем раньше.

Придя на встречу, он машинально отметил неброский маникюр Наташи, почти по-хирургически коротко остриженные ногти Марии Хилл, старый шрам на левом запястье Фьюри…

И тут судьба, никак не проявлявшаяся себя вот уже почти неделю, решила, что с нее хватит.

Рядом с Фьюри за широким овальным столом сидел человек, которого Тони узнал бы из тысячи – и которого совершенно не ожидал увидеть нигде, кроме старых плакатов и такой же старой кинохроники.

– Мы решили, что ты должен узнать новости раньше прочих. Все-таки твой отец… – Фьюри говорил что-то еще, а Тони уже не слышал, он только разглядывал какие-то слишком синие глаза считавшейся покойной легенды – надо же, плакаты, оказывается, не врали! – и ее руки, покоившиеся на столешнице.

На запястьях красовалась та же татуировка, что и у него: первые четыре такта государственного гимна, партия правой руки на правом (Тони теперь видел татуировку со стороны и решил, что скрипичный ключ особенно удался мастеру), партия левой, соответственно, на левом. Все линии были в точности такими, как на его собственных руках – да и полно, кому еше в голову пришла бы идея выразить патриотизм таким причудливым образом?..

Фьюри замолчал, видя, что его не слушает не только Тони, но и сам Стив, не менее зачарованно уставившийся на Старка. Выглядели они не то как две жертвы Медузы Горгоны, не то как два удава, пытающиеся победить друг друга в «гляделки».

– Я понял, – вдруг выдохнул Тони, встряхнулся и оглядел всех, собравшихся за столом, как в первый раз. – Я все понял! У нас всех сдвоенные души! Только не все совпадают со своими «близнецами » во времени!  
– Ник, кажется, вы сломали Старка, – проинформировала Мария.  
– Нет, правда! – Тони поднялся из-за стола, обошел его, остановился рядом со Стивом. – Кто-то просто не дожил до появления «близнеца» на свет, а чей-то другой «близнец» умер раньше него! И такие люди думают, что они свои собственные, но…  
– Тони, соберись. Мы говорили о беспилотниках и тренировочной базе. С чего вдруг ты понес этот бред в духе «Игла в яйце, Луна в Тельце, все дело “близнеце”»?  
– Нет, он прав, – лихорадочный блеск в глазах Тони и его радость, перемешанная со страхом, передались, кажется, и Стиву. – В моем времени у меня не было «близнеца». Но я больше не в своем времени, и… – он продемонстрировал Фьюри и особенно скептически глядевшей Марии собственные запястья. – Что если все, кто думает, что не имеет «близнеца», просто разминулись со своими во времени?  
– Мне кажется, эта встреча только что стала куда интереснее, – заметил Фьюри, скрестив руки на груди. – Я правильно понимаю, вы – «близнецы»? Как это, черт возьми?..  
– Понятия не имею, – поразительно синхронно ответили Тони и Стив.

Затем они переглянулись с некоторой опаской, и Стив заметил:  
– Но предложение, которое вы собирались сделать мистеру Старку, только что потеряло актуальность? И, кажется, не только он не сможет работать в вашей команде, но и я?

Фьюри помолчал, разглядывая обоих. В его единственном глазу буквально мелькали просчитываемые варианты событий.

– Нет. Ваша сдвоенная душа – это, конечно, неожиданно, но на планы и предложения никак не влияет. Да, в армии бы вам ничего не светило, но ЩИТ – не армия. К счастью или к сожалению – судить не нам.

– Погодите, – Тони прищурился. – То есть, вы хотели заманить меня в вашу команду бойскаутов с помощью Капитана Америки?  
– Да, план был такой. И теперь, кажется, у него немного больше шансов осуществиться. Я неправ? – Фьюри не стал отпираться и только смотрел на Тони выжидательно.

Тот оглядел всех, прожег отдельным выразительным взглядом Наташу – ведь знала же, могла хоть намекнуть! Вернулся взглядом к Стиву, точнее, к его рукам. Посмотрел на собственные. Вздохнул.

– У судьбы паскудное чувство юмора, – как бы в никуда проговорил он. – А что скажешь ты, «уважаемый “близнец”»? Сыграем в четыре руки?

Прежде чем ответить, Стив улыбнулся сдержанно, но глаза у него сияли так, что затмили бы любую улыбку.

– Да. На то и ноты.


End file.
